


Please Don't Take My Sunshine Away

by orphan_account



Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Death in Childbirth, Implied/Referenced Death in Childbirth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:47:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23606281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Anne Boleyn just wanted to rest.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	Please Don't Take My Sunshine Away

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know what this is supposed to be but uh yeah.

Anne hated the hospital.   
She hated the beeping machines.  
She hated the uncomfortable beds and scratchy blankets.   
She hated the false kindness of the doctors and nurses.  
She hated the pain that came with every trip.

She hated the pain the most.

Anne screamed.   
She wanted this pain to be over with.

Catherine said motherhood was fun, she said it was sweet.   
This was not fun nor sweet.

Anne screamed again.

She didn’t want to feel this way anymore.

“One more time,” Said the doctor with his sickly sweet tone.

Anne pushed again.   
She screamed a third time.

She hated Henry for doing this to her.   
She hoped her baby didn’t look like him. She couldn’t bear to see his face every day.

The sharp cry of an infant pierced through the room.

  
  


_ ‘ you are my sunshine ’ _

  
Anne let out a pained sigh. Her whole midriff and lower area hurt like absolute hell.

They took her baby to wash her. Anne just wanted to rest.

  
  


_ ‘ my only sunshine ’ _

  
  


A nurse caught her attention. Her daughter was in her arms.   
Anne reached her arms out and the nurse handed the baby to her.

Her baby looked like her. Her hair was red like Henry’s, but her baby looked just like her.

  
  


_ ‘ you make me happy when skies are grey ’ _

  
  


Anne decided on the name Elizabeth. After her mother. Not after Henry’s mother, only her’s.   
A pretty name for a pretty girl.

Elizabeth opened her eyes for only a second, but Anne could see the beautiful hazel color of them.   
Anne loved her already.

  
  


_ ‘you’ll never know dear ‘ _

  
  
  


Elizabeth cried. Anne just wanted to rest.

  
  


_ ‘ How much I love you ’ _

  
  


Her cold lips planted a kiss on Elizabeth’s forehead and her head fell back onto the pillow. Anne shut her eyes. She exhaled and went silent.   
The machines only beeped louder.

  
  


_ ‘ please don’t take my sunshine away ’ _

  
  
  


Elizabeth cried.   
And the machine’s beeped.

Anne’s hands were cold as one rested on her baby’s cheek. Her lips were pale as her final unspoken sentence lay just past them.

Anne could hear nothing. Not the frantic voices of the doctors, not the crying of her friends from down the hall, now the everlasting beep of the heart monitor. Not anything.

Nurses wanted to pry Elizabeth from Anne’s limp arms but they didn’t have the heart.   
Neither did Anne, it seemed.

But now she could rest.

Now she could rest forever.

**Author's Note:**

> this was so bad omg


End file.
